


donuts

by lurKINGaroundd



Series: nypd au [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: A weird au, Bonding, Co-workers, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, He's still Spider-Man because I'm crazy, I'm a expert at nothing, MJ is a detective, No one needed, Peter is a forensic doctor, Peter is a precious chaotic dork, Peter uses glasses here just because I want™️, Romance, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, You've watched TV shows right?, he is also a smartass sometimes, no one asked, she's badass, something like that, weak attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurKINGaroundd/pseuds/lurKINGaroundd
Summary: Peter was already gone.He had woken up earlier and left. There was a post-it note on her door.[Thanks for everything, MJ.]The one where MJ is a detective, and Peter is a forensic doc.





	donuts

**Author's Note:**

> Here I go again. I hope it's okay.
> 
> You should read the first part, here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848865
> 
> Please, enjoy.

This morning when Michelle woke up, she didn't have a nerdy doctor to yell at on her couch. 

Peter was already gone. 

He had woken up earlier and left. There was a post-it note on her door.

[Thanks for everything, MJ.]

Huh, she didn't know that he knew her preferred nickname. They were friends, so she was glad that he used it. Still, MJ couldn't hide from herself the feeling of disappointment for not finding him in her living room, or the feeling of disappointment that he wasn't staying any more days in her place. She was all alone again.

 

At work, after she ignored the idiocy of some of her co-workers, Michelle let out a sigh of relief when she found Peter at the morgue, as any other morning. 

"Morning, Parker." She knocked on the open door to make her presence known. "Coffee?"

Peter seemed to be examining something on a computer. He took his eyes from the screen and smiled at her. "Good morning, Detective. Sure. I'll be out in a minute."

That would relieve her stress.

 

At the coffee place, Peter seemed to notice that Michelle was upset. "Did something happen?"

"It's nothing, really." She took a sip of her coffee. "It's just... I hate cops."

The confusion was clear on his face. "But... you're a cop?"

"Yeah, I know." She sighed. "It's the stress of this new investigation, and then I come to work and I find some of these guys whining about Spider-Man." Peter had opened a door for her to vent, so she didn't notice the look of surprise on his face at the mention of the superhero. "I mean, they're all worried about some superhero stealing their awards, and minute of fame for catching a bad guy, wanting the spotlight, when they really should be worried about doing their jobs to help, instead of worrying about how many little trophies they can get to show off in their houses."

"Oh, that sucks." Peter felt bad for not having something better to say, she seemed stressed.

"Even Flash knows better." Michelle laughed bitterly. "It's not that I like having a case handed to me by some guy with super powers, but if it means that he's saving someone when I couldn't, when everyone else couldn't, why would I complain about it?"

Peter wanted to say thank you, but he couldn't.

"You're the hero, you know that right?" He said instead. "I mean, that's such a stressful job, and you're nailing it."

Michelle wasn't expecting compliments after her little angry speech, but she took it. "Thanks… I actually think I became a cop because of my mom.” She opened up a bit. “She was a detective."

Peter frowned. "Oh, I'm sorr-"

"She's not dead." MJ interrupted, finding it funny. "She's just retired."

"That's better." He laughed of his own reflex reaction of before.

"Maybe she would be dead if it wasn't for a certain Spiderling, so I don't have a lot to complain." 

Peter wanted to ask more about it, did he meet her mom as Spider-Man? He didn't want to intrude, though. He decided to open up a little, the same way she did. So he said, "About me, uh, I just really liked science, biology and stuff since I was kid, so... wait, don't give me that look."

"What look?"

"The look that's wondering if as a young child I killed some poor little animals."

Michelle burst out laughing. She knew he would make her feel better some way.

"I know it looks incriminating, yeah, I was a white kid being slightly bullied at school, my parents are dead, maybe my IQ is pretty high, and that’s like psycho 101, but I'm not a serial killer." 

The lightness with which Peter talked about the negative, even tragic, things about him made her worries get shoved to the back of her head, yet she knew she would be wondering about it later.

"Don't worry, Flash is the only one with an agenda to prove you're a murderer." 

Peter shyly adjusted his glasses, and as always when he took a sip of his hot coffee, the glasses became blurry, and for some reason, that always made Michelle smile. Cute.

"Being a doctor of the living people it's a lot, you know, time and dedication." He omitted the fact that as a freaking superhero there was no way he could do that, and if he was the only one who could swing around buildings catching someone before they crush their skull on the sidewalk, then that's what he would do. "So I figured it wasn't for me."

"I understand." 

Michelle's phone buzzed, interrupting their talk. It was text from Liz.

[liz: don't do anything stupid.]

She snorted at it. Peter looked curious at her, but he didn't ask about it, probably out of politeness. MJ didn't have to, but she told him anyway. Maybe it was due to these puppy brown eyes expectantly looking at her.

"Liz is just afraid I'll do something stupid." 

Peter never thought of Michelle as someone who could do something stupid, so he asked, "Why?"

She seemed to think if she should answer him or not, she ended up telling him. It was about something that happened before Peter came to work at the division. "The last case of serial killing we had... you know how you said they usually have a type?" He nodded, she continued. "Well, this guy had a thing for redheads. He killed four girls with red hair, and we weren't nowhere near catching him, so I..."

"So you...?"

"I dyed my hair red, and I walked the streets alone at night in the area he seemed to be acting." 

"You what?" Peter was aware it was something from the past, but his worry felt as if it was happening now.

"It was kinda stupid because I did it on my own. The team didn't want to follow with it. And then he caught me, well, actually, I caught him." She said with a proud smirk. "It was my first big case."

"God, that's crazy." Peter sighed, and a smile out of jitters appeared on his face. He wasn't in the position of scolding anyone about being reckless, so he kept quiet.

"I guess because there's a possibility of a serial killer being out there Liz is worried I'll do something like that again." MJ explained.

"You know, I've always thought it's pretty cool that you're tall." Peter said, and Michelle didn't know what to make of the sudden compliment. "Now I'm thinking... thank God, you're tall. You won't fit the profile this time."

He was worried. She tried not to make a big deal of it. Everyone gets worried about their friends. Normal. No need for her heart to flutter or something stupid like that.

"So, basically you're saying... thank God I'm not a tiny white woman with straight brown hair?" 

"Yep."

 

Late in the afternoon, when people were starting to go home. Peter popped at the police office. He had a box of donuts. Maybe he was being childish, wanting to piss off the detectives for a change, especially Flash. They all rolled their eyes at Peter's little stunt, and what was even more funny to him was that every single cop still got a donut, including Michelle. 

"I went through hell. I can't believe I spent my whole day walking around New York with Flash." She complained. They were being partners for this one case, and MJ wasn't very happy with spending the whole day searching for possible suspects and leads with Flash.

"Yeah, I love you too, Jones." Flash replied sarcastically.

"Things were a bit tense around here." Ned said as he got another donut from the box. "People were mad about Michelle's shirt." He had a mischievous smile on his face.

Only then, Peter finally noticed the shirt underneath her leather jacket, he was too involved in his little joke before. It was a Spider-Man shirt. It wasn't the same she was wearing in the morning. 

MJ had made a quick stop at her home in the middle of the day since she was in the area anyway. 

Noticing Peter's sligthly astonished look observing her shirt, she grinned. "It's a silent protest." 

"If you love Spider-Man so much, why don't you marry him?" Flash asked, as if he was just an annoying middle school kid. Maybe he was. 

Michelle laughed. "If he makes the mistake of falling for me, I'll marry him." She replied jokingly.

Peter who was also eating a donut, choked on the food, and started coughing as if he was dying. 

Ned gave him some heavy taps to his back.

"Hey, you okay, Doc?" MJ asked, a bit worried, and just a bit amused at the scene.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Peter managed to answer.

**Author's Note:**

> (English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes.) 
> 
> I'm going to say again, I'm a expert at nothing². Allow me to have my poetic license, just for fun.
> 
> If you're interested in more... let me know what you think. I'd really love if you could leave me comments, they're very important to me, and keeps motivating me!!
> 
> (You're welcome to yell at me on tumblr, I go by @lurkingg-around)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!!


End file.
